Sk8r Boi
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: AU: Senior year, Corey gets the courage to ask out his crush. Laney is heartbroken, but fate has a way of fixing things... Song-fic.


**More** _ **Grojband**_ **?**

 **Yes, more** _ **Grojband**_ **.**

 **I love this show.**

 **Now, I'm positive all of you have heard "Sk8r Boi" by Avril Lavigne—hmm? You. Yes, you, in the back. What's that? You've never heard the song? It's okay. You can listen to it while you read my story.**

 **For all two of you who've never heard it, "Sk8r Boi" is the story of Skater Boy, Ballet Girl, and Rocker Girl. Skater Boy loved Ballet Girl when they were in school together and even asked her out. Although she liked him back, her friends looked down on him because of the way he dressed and acted, so she turned him down.**

 **Five years later, Skater Boy is a huge rock star, and Ballet Girl goes to one of his concerts. She tries to approach him, but finds out he has a girlfriend—Rocker Girl, the singer of the song. That's how Ballet Girl finds out how much she missed out on, since she turned him down and Rocker Girl loved him even** _ **before**_ **he was famous.**

 **There. That's the basic story. It's detailed enough so it at least has a plot, but vague enough so you can change it without betraying the original material.**

 **That being said, here we go!**

* * *

Corey swiped at his alarm clock as a loud buzzing filled the room.

"Ugh," he groaned. That's when he realized it was his phone. The caller ID said _Lanes_. He fumbled with it for a second before hitting the answer button. "Morning, Lanes."

" _I've been trying to call you for the past half-hour, Core!"_ she snapped. Oops. She was mad.

"Sorry. Just woke up."

" _Are you aware you only have twenty minutes to get to school before you're late? Ms. Krupke said if you were late again, you were getting afterschool detention for a week!"_

"Oh, shit! Thanks, Lanes."

 _"Anytime, Core."_

He hung up and rushed around his room to get ready on time. He was out the door in five minutes, shoving a Pop Tart down his throat for breakfast as he skated towards the school. All of Peaceville, it seemed, was already up and awake. Everyone had somewhere to be.

As he neared the school, he spotted Amanda Wells, the most popular girl in school, sitting in her car, chatting with her friends. Corey was so distracted he skated into a lamppost.

"Oh my God, Core! Are you okay?!"

He opened his eyes to see Laney, Kin, and Kon standing over him, Kin with his video camera out as usual.

"Wicked wipeout, dude!" Kin complimented. "I got it on video!"

"Kin!" Laney helped Corey to his feet while Kin and Kon watched the video of his wipeout. "Core, what happened?"

"Um…"

"Amanda?"

"She's just so _hot_! I couldn't help that she was a distraction!"

Kin and Kon winced in sympathy for Laney, who just flinched a little.

"Look, Core, let's get you to class."

At lunch, Corey put down his tray while Kin was editing the wipeout footage to their latest song.

"It's sure to get a ton of views!" he assured Corey.

"Great," Laney mumbled sarcastically.

"Guys, I've made a decision!" Corey announced. "I'm going to ask Amanda out."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. A rock star like me needs a rockin' girl like that by my side." He pushed his chair in and headed over to where Amanda and her snobby friends ate lunch.

Laney, on the other hand, shoved her tray over to Kon and got up.

"I'll see you guys at the skate park after school." With that, she ran out of the cafeteria, hoping nobody noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, Amanda," Corey greeted the popular girl.

"Oh, hi, Corey!" she replied cheerfully. Her three best friends, Amelia, Anna, and Allison, glared at him. "What brings you to our little corner of the caf?"

"I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me this Saturday night."

"Well, I… I can't." Allison was signaling no to the leader of their clique. "Sorry, Corey. I'm going out with Oliver on Saturday. Thanks for asking, though."

"It's fine."

"Besides, I thought you and Laney were a thing!"

"Me and Laney?"

"Oh, I guess I was wrong. Bye!"

Corey wandered back over to his table, where he was surprised to see only Kin and Kon; no Laney.

"Where's Lanes?"

"Um… she left."

"Why?"

The twins shrugged in reply.

"She did say she'd see us after school at the skate park," Kon added. "We'll talk to her then."

"Okay, then…?"

* * *

Laney didn't go to her classes for the rest of the day. She couldn't face Corey. Not after hiding her feelings for so long. Amanda had probably said yes, meaning she would be hanging around the band at rehearsal, flirting with Corey, kissing him… and other stuff.

She got her anger out by writing in her journal.

 _Well, that's it._

 _I can officially never face Corey again._

 _Lately, he's been obsessing over Amanda even more than usual. Today, he decided to ask her out. I swear my heart broke in half when he gave us that little announcement._

 _Don't get me wrong. Amanda's a nice person, but… is it selfish that I don't want her at our rehearsals and other events? If she and Corey are meant to be, like he seems to think, then she'll be at_ everything _from now on._

 _If Corey thinks everything will be the same from now on, he's dead wrong. He didn't seem to take my feelings into account. I'm going to quit the band today. They can find another bass player. I'll just accept one of the offers I got from skate sponsors and do that._

 _Oh, God…_

 _Why can't I just tell him?! It's six little words: "I'm in love with you, Corey!" Of course, there's no way in heaven or hell he returns my feelings! Amanda is hot, while people_ still _confuse me for a guy!_

 _Ugh. No wonder Corey only thinks of me as one of the guys._

She slammed her journal shut and started skating. She tried to keep her feelings from rising up and spilling from her eyes again, and mostly succeeded.

While Laney was on a rest break, she buried her face in her hands and let the tears fall.

"Lanes?"

She jerked her head up to see Corey standing over her.

Corey felt like he'd been punched in the gut when he saw Laney's face. She'd obviously been crying. Laney never cried. Somebody had hurt her so badly she'd cried.

"What's up?" she asked, obviously trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying. "Where are Kin and Kon?"

"Getting their stuff back at the school. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been crying. Who made you cry?"

"It's nothing." She tried to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.

"It's _not_ nothing, Laney. Why were you crying?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Just tell me what's wrong!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She yanked her hand away and took off towards her house. Corey caught sight of her journal lying on the ground next to the bench, her board leaning against the bench. Curiosity got the better of him and he started leafing through the journal until he got to that day's entry.

 _Well, that's it._

 _I can officially never face Corey again._

 _ **What?**_

 _Lately, he's been obsessing over Amanda even more than usual. Today, he decided to ask her out. I swear my heart broke in half when he gave us that little announcement._

 _ **I broke her heart?**_

 _Don't get me wrong. Amanda's a nice person, but… is it selfish that I don't want her at our rehearsals and other events? If she and Corey are meant to be, like he seems to think, then she'll be at everything from now on._

 _If Corey thinks everything will be the same from now on, he's dead wrong. He didn't seem to take my feelings into account. I'm going to quit the band today. They can find another bass player. I'll just accept one of the offers I got from skate sponsors and do that._

 _ **No… We need you, Laney.**_

 _Oh, God…_

 _Why can't I just tell him?! It's six little words: "I'm in love with you, Corey!" Of course, there's no way in heaven or hell he returns my feelings! Amanda is hot, while people still confuse me for a guy!_

 _Ugh. No wonder Corey only thinks of me as one of the guys._

 _ **I really fucked up this time, didn't I?**_

"Hey, Corey!" Kin called. That's when he noticed Corey was holding Laney's journal. "Uh-oh."

"What's up, Corey?" Kon inquired.

"Did you guys know about this?" Corey muttered darkly. "Did you guys know Laney was in love with me?!"

"No way! Laney? Seriously?" Kin chuckled.

"Yeah, it's not like she wrote your name all over her notebooks, or on her bass, or on her board—" Kin elbowed his twin brother, but it was too late.

"Tell me the truth. Does Laney love me?"

"Well, yes and no," Kin replied. "She was in love with you for years, and then you might've broken her heart when you went to ask out Amanda."

"I've got to fix this!"

"How?! Corey, I don't even think a crazy plan that just might work can fix this."

"She was _crying_ because of me! I have to try, so she can be my happy Laney again."

"Good luck!"

Corey grabbed Laney's journal and board and sped off towards her house.

* * *

Laney had her face buried in her pillow.

 _You noticed I was crying? I can't believe you noticed_ that _but not how I feel! I was being so_ obvious _about it, too…_

She picked up her phone and began to dial one of the sponsors. Before she could finish, her window was opened from the outside and Corey dropped in.

" _Corey_? What the hell?" He knocked the phone out of her hand. "DUDE! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?!"

"Laney, don't do this!"

"Do _what_?!" He handed her the journal. Her mouth dropped open, then she snapped it shut again. "You read my journal?!"

"Don't leave the band because of me, please!"

"Why aren't you with your precious Amanda instead of wasting your time with me?" She buried herself under her blankets.

"Amanda turned me down, Lanes. And get out of there."

"NO!"

"Look, Lanes. I'll admit I'm pretty clueless. I had _no idea_ you felt that way about me before I read your journal and Kin and Kon set me straight. The truth is, when I saw you crying, I felt ready to kill whoever had made you start crying like that."

She peeked out from under the blanket. It wrapped around her head like a cloak.

"I think I was only into Amanda for how she looked. I'm into you because I'd die if it meant you were happy."

Laney's eyes teared up again.

"Sorry I made you cry again, Lanes." She threw her arms around him in a hug.

"You idiot. These are happy tears."

"AWWWW!"

The two looked up to see the twins watching them through the window. Kin was even videotaping.

"You two are so totes adorbs!" Kon squealed.

"Smile!" Kin instructed, pointing a regular camera at them.

"Um, guys, could you leave us alone for a bit?" Corey asked.

"Oh, got it."

"Now, where were we…?"

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER

"HOW'S IT GOING, PEACEVILLE?!"

Corey's voice reverberated through the arena. Kate and Allie, ever the loyal groupies, were cheering in the VIP area. He turned to Laney and smiled. She gave him one back.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd, who seemed ready to ROCK!

Near the end of the concert, Corey caught sight of Amanda in the audience. He nodded to Laney, who stepped up to do their final set of the evening.

"Now, this is a song that's kinda old, but it describes my relationship perfectly," Laney said through the mike. "Hit it!"

 _"He was a boy, she was a girl._

 _Can I make it any more obvious?_

 _He was a punk, and she did ballet,_

 _What more can I say?_

 _He wanted her, and she'd never tell,_

 _But secretly she wanted him as well._

 _All of her friends stuck up their nose._

 _And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

 _He was a skater boy, she said see ya later, boy!_

 _He wasn't good enough for her._

 _She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space._

 _She needed to come back down to Earth._

 _Five years from now, she sits at home_

 _Feeding the baby she's all alone._

 _Turns on TV, guess who she sees_

 _Skater boy rockin' up MTV_

 _Calls up her friends, they already know_

 _And they've all got tickets to see his show._

 _She tags along, stands in the crowd, and looks up at the man that she turned down._

 _He was a skater boy, she said see ya later, boy._

 _He wasn't good enough for her._

 _Now he's a superstar, shreddin' on his guitar_

 _Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

 _Sorry girl, but you missed out._

 _Well, tough luck; that boy's mine now._

 _We are more than just good friends_

 _This is how the story ends._

 _Too bad that you couldn't see_

 _See the man that boy could be_

 _There is more than meets the eye._

 _I see the soul that lives inside._

 _He's just a boy, I'm just a girl._

 _Can I make it any more obvious?_

 _We are in love, or haven't you heard_

 _How we rock each other's world?_

 _I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later, boy_

 _I'll be backstage after the show._

 _I'll be at the studio, singing that song we wrote_

 _About a girl you used to know!_

 _Yeah, I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later, boy!_

 _I'll be backstage after the show!_

 _I'll be at the studio, singing that song we wrote_

 _About a girl you used to know!"_

As the song faded away, the crowd went nuts. Corey got back on the mike.

"THANK YOU, PEACEVILLE!" He did his signature pick-flick that set off the post-show fireworks and went offstage with the rest of the band. He had his arm around Laney's shoulder while Kin and Kon talked animatedly behind them.

"Um, Corey?"

There, in front of them, was Amanda. She looked nervous as she looked from Laney to Corey.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for turning you down senior year," she sighed.

"Nah, it's fine!" Corey replied. "The past is in the past. Besides, if you hadn't turned me down, I might've lost Laney to the skate circuit." He noogied her affectionately.

"Well, I'm glad you two got together."

"Core, I'll see you in the dressing room," Laney told him, then headed off.

"So, is she…?"

"Happy? Yep! In fact, we got married not too long ago, and we're expecting a baby!"

"I'm happy for you both!"

"Bye, Amanda."

And thus, he headed off to meet his wife for some "quality time".

* * *

 **And that wraps up the story!**

 **In case you're wondering, this story isn't linked to "The Midsummer Arts Festival", my first** _ **Grojband**_ **oneshot. It takes place in a different universe.**

 **This story took me over a week to write, mostly because writing mean-but-not-mean characters is** _ **incredibly**_ **difficult to do! Laney's journal entry took a while, as well as Corey's confession.**

 **Band camp has begun for me, so I won't be writing as much, though I'll still be writing. 7 in the morning to 4 in the afternoon on weekdays for the next week and a half! I hope you all enjoy what I'm able to put out.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
